Processing transmissions electronically are commonly performed using digital transaction processing systems. Transmissions may include transactions such as purchases, sales, trades, and other suitable transactions.
The processing of the digital transmissions within digital systems entails the utilization of resources. Resources may include memory, processing power, communication bandwidth, electricity, and other suitable digital resources.
Transaction load balancing is fundamental to the success of digital transaction processing systems. Load balancing may include properly allocating amounts of resources for processing the transactions at the appropriate time. Not allocating sufficient resources may leave one or more entities susceptible to overloading available resources. For example, multiple transmissions may be received at around the same time. The multiple transmissions may attempt to utilize the same resources thereby overloading the resources. On the other hand, unallocated resources may remain exposed to vulnerabilities.
Furthermore, when allocating an unnecessary amount of resources to an entity, other entities may suffer from starvation of available resources. When overloaded, some or all of the multiple transmissions may suffer in quality, or may fail altogether.
It would be desirable, therefore, to have systems and methods for monitoring and adjusting, in real-time, the allocation of resources amongst a plurality of entity systems.